


The God of Mischief

by persephone325



Series: 7 Minutes In Heaven - Avengers Style [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, Kissing, Making Out, Multi, Possible smut, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone325/pseuds/persephone325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has the 'brilliant', and alcohol induced, idea to play "7 Minutes In Heaven". You and Loki are the first to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The God of Mischief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MabFaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MabFaerie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Spin The Bottle With The Avengers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322100) by [Rogers_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogers_Girl/pseuds/Rogers_Girl). 



Tony had one of his brilliant ideas again. Brilliant meaning alcohol induced, to be exact... Though the reaction of the group were mixed. A few groans, a couple eyebrow arches, and there were even some laughs.

"I'm always up for a good time." Darcy giggled before she finished off the beer in her hand. "What are we playing?"

"Seven minutes in heaven." Tony waggled his eyebrows at the brunette and she laughed again.

"Epic." She nodded eagerly.

"Tony? How does one spend seven minutes in heaven?" Thor asked with a quizzical look. "After just a few minutes without oxygen, mortals rarely come back." Tony shook his head.

"There's no death in this game, brother." Loki replied, putting a hand on Thor's shoulder. "It's a party game. Usually played by hormonal teenagers when there are no parents around." A smirk played across his lips. The blond demi-god looked at his dark haired brother in confusion.

"How do you know this, brother?" He asked. Loki chuckled and shook his head. It was clear the God of Mischief wasn't going to answer the question.

"What are the rules?" Natasha spoke up. She leaned back against the couch and crossed one leg over the other.

"Excellent question!" Tony smiled, his eyes glancing looks at everyone in the room. "We'll decide who goes in the closet by..." He held his hand against his chin as he thought. "Aha! We'll have Jarvis do it!" Tony declared. Everyone in the room seemed to agree with the decision. "Once the couple is decided upon, they'll spend seven minutes in the closet and do whatever they want." He couldn't contain the chuckle that left his lips. "Do nothing, talk, kiss, have a quickie..."

"Oh my god, yes!" Darcy threw her head back and laughed.

"Whenever you're ready, Jarvis!" The billionaire exclaimed as he flopped down on the couch. There was silence for a moment.

"The first person is..." Jarvis paused as if he was calculating something. "(Y/n)." Your heart jumped into your throat as everyone in the room looked at you with a smile.

"Who's the lucky other half?" Tony smirked, never taking his eyes off you.

"That would be..." Jarvis paused again. You were pretty sure he was doing it on purpose to make you anxious. It was working. "Loki." The dark haired demi-god met your gaze and a sly smile spread across his lips. Your breath hitched in your throat as you stared at each other. After a moment, he approached you and held out his hand. You put your hand in his and stood up.

"Well," you said before biting your lip, "let's go." Loki smiled as the two of you headed to the closet.

"Seven minutes starts when the door shuts." Tony called after you two. You could hear the rest of the group giggling and whistling at you both before the door shut.

Thankfully, there was a light in the tiny space. But it only made you more nervous for some reason. You were hyper-aware of how close you were to the tall and dark haired demi-god. You stared up at him until his gaze met yours, and you quickly looked away. A slight blush adorned your cheeks as you stared down at the floor.

"So, um, Loki..." You began quietly. He stayed quiet, but you couldn't see the smirk on his face as he stared down at you. "What should we - " You started as you brought your gaze back up to him. His lips suddenly met yours, cutting you off. You felt his hand gently cupping your chin. He was surprisingly gentle. Moreso than you thought he would be, considering he was the God of Mischief.

It was just at that moment you thought that, when you felt two hands grab your wrists and pin them behind your back. You pulled away from Loki's lips and saw him grinning impishly. You looked over your shoulder and saw Loki behind you.

"You pull this trick a lot?" You giggled, bringing your attention back to the Loki in front of you. He smirked and kissed you again. You could feel the Loki behind you placing playful kisses on your neck, sending shivers down your spine. You whimpered softly, parting your lips slightly to let Loki in. He playfully traced his tongue across your bottom lip, provoking a moan from you.

You felt one of his hands firmly grip your hair and pull your head back and he placed kissed along your jawline and down your neck. You could still feel his lips on your neck, alternating between kissing and gently biting. With your eyes closed, you panted softly and smiled. You felt a pair of lips against yours again, and you took the initiative to teasingly bite his lower lip. He let out a low growl before kissing you more heatedly. His hands wrapping around your waist and pulling you close. You wanted to wrap your arms around him too, but you were still restrained. At this point, you didn't even care anymore. Not that you ever did in the first place...

"Loki..." You breathed out softly and opened your eyes as he pulled away. He chuckled softly and gently kissed you once more. You felt him release your hands, and the Loki behind you faded away. Wrapping your arms around his waist, you held yourself close to him. You were more eager now, and he sensed it. He kissed you back with the same fire, pushing you back against the wall. You whimpered softly and bit his lower lip again.

"Time's up, kids!" Tony yelled as he swung the door open. Loki immediately pulled away and you tried to catch your breath. Loki motioned for you to leave, and he followed behind you. Everyone was staring at the two of you, eager to hear what happened.

"So?" Natasha asked as she leaned forward in her chair. Loki smirked and stood next to Thor, not saying a word.

"It was...interesting." You replied.

"That's it?" Steve piped up with a smirk. You nodded and looked at Loki.

"Mortals are so interesting." He said slyly. Thor looked at him curiously. "I must say, I quite liked that."

"Maybe you can use that trick for something more interesting next time." You winked at him, making him laugh. Everyone in the room chuckled, but was curious about what you meant by that.

"If you so wish, (y/n)."


End file.
